


What the Doctor Ordered

by Quercusrobur



Series: Lock the Door, Jack [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Masturbation Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quercusrobur/pseuds/Quercusrobur
Summary: “Jack! Are you -” The Doctor pokes her head in the door and stops abruptly. “Oh. You really should lock the door.”





	What the Doctor Ordered

“Jack! Are you -” The Doctor pokes her head in the door and stops abruptly. “Oh. You really should lock the door.”

“Did,” Jack gasps, too close to stop now. He hears the door close softly and shuts his eyes, tries to return to his fantasy of smooth skin sliding against his, cool tongue in his mouth, those new fingers, different but with all the strength of a Time Lord still behind them, wrapped around his cock. Suddenly he is not imagining but feeling, like a shock of cold water sweeping up the inside of his thigh, electrifying in its unexpectedness. “Haaaa -” his breath rushes out of him as his eyes fly open, and he comes staring into those deep, ancient eyes. It feels as though she might disappear if he looks away so he doesn't, doesn't blink as he takes a shuddering breath. The Doctor watches him silently. “God,” he groans quietly.

Finally she smiles, that breezy, reassuring smile, and Jack's heart falls because he knows that smile. It's fake. “ _Doctor_ will do.”

“Cheeky again,” he says. “I like it.” The Doctor's hand is still on his thigh and he doesn't know why. “You don’t want me here,” he says, guessing. “Why did you let me stay?”

She looks away. “That’s not…” Jack sighs as she steps away, but she goes to the bathroom instead of the door and returns with a flannel.

“Thanks.” As Jack cleans himself off the Doctor stands uncertainly by the bed, fidgeting. Jack watches her, puzzled. “No, that’s not it, is it. Come here.” He sits up and shifts over, making room for her, and she sits tentatively, crossing her legs and staring down at her hands. Her hair blocks her face from his view. “Doc, whatever it is, it’s alright. We have too much past, and too much future, to bother lying to each other.”

“I don't know who I am, Jack,” the Doctor admits quietly.

“Early days yet, isn't it?”

“I didn't want to regenerate at all. I tried not to.” Jack closes his eyes, tries not to react to the pain of that sucker punch. “I'm… Jack, if someone offered you a way out…”

“Of course I understand,” Jack says roughly. It still hurts.

“In the end it seemed… well, why not. Do a better job of it this time. Be kind.” Her hands clench into fists. “But I try and I try and I just. Do you remember me saying I didn't care about human prejudices? Well, I care now. And I want to _hurt them_.”

“Oh, Doctor,” Jack sighs, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “It's so much harder when you care.” The Doctor leans into him without looking up; Jack tilts his head to lay his cheek against her hair.

“You’re the only… Even River always thought I should be better than I am,” the Doctor says quietly. “I need people like that, I collect them, you know that. But it just compounds the disappointment when I fail.”

Feeling a little more secure in his place, Jack ventures, “I’ve been disappointed in you.”

“And I, you. But not for… not for failing to live up to an idealised vision of yourself. Myself. Too much history, like you said. It’s different with you.”

“I see you,” Jack whispers into her hair. The Doctor turns her face up to his, eyes closed, lips parted, and Jack kisses her softly, learning the new shape of her mouth against his. She sighs, turns toward him slightly, relaxes against him; Jack feels his heart stutter. All his life he has loved this strange being, but only rarely does he see that love returned in any measure. Far from being unwanted here, he is somehow, just this once, just what the Doctor ordered.

-+-+-+-

 


End file.
